Trick or Treat!
by Derpy Phantom
Summary: Timmy Turner is going trick or treating! That's always fun. This year turns out to be extra special, though. (Halloween fic. Sorry it's late! It was posted on time on Tumblr... idea suggested by an anon on tumblr.)


It was Halloween.

Timmy Turner slipped into his costume, grabbed the pillowcase he was going to use to collect his candy, and smiled at his reflection. Then he turned to his fairies. "How do I look?"

"Awesome!" Cosmo grinned. The green-haired fairy was dressed as a zombie, with a little help from Wanda and magic on the make-up. "Wait… who are you being again?"

"Danny Phantom!" Timmy reminded him. "Mom even agreed to use that temporary white hair spray paint stuff on me, I think I look just like him!"

Wanda smiled at him. "You look great, sport." She said, helping Poof into his costume. She and Poof were dressing as a doctor and nurse.

"Great!" Timmy said. "Let's go get the others and we can start trick or treating!"

* * *

"You're not trick or treating this year, Danny?" Jazz asked.

"No, this year I'm gonna stay home and pass out candy." Danny said. "I'm still dressing up, though."

"What are you being?" Tucker, in his vampire costume, asked.

"Danny Phantom," Danny grinned, changing into his ghost form.

"Lazy," Sam rolled her eyes.

"Say what you want, I'm gonna have the most realistic Danny Phantom costume of them all." Danny laughed.

"Whatever," Sam, dressed as a spider woman, said.

"We'll save some candy for you. Maybe," Tucker chuckled.

"Have fun," Jazz said, slipping into her witch costume.

Danny nodded. "I will. You guys have fun, too."

* * *

Timmy and his fairies walked down the street. "This is gonna be great!" Timmy said. "I have an awesome costume this year!"

"Uhhhh…" Cosmo hesitated. "Yeah! Danny Ghost!"

"Danny Phantom." Timmy corrected him.

"Whatever. I'm braiiiin dead, remember?" Cosmo laughed. "I'm a zombie!"

"You're always brain dead anyway," Wanda said.

He spotted Chester and AJ across the street. Chester was dressed as a mad scientist, and AJ as a detective. They waved, and he waved back. "Great costumes, guys!"

"You too!" Chester yelled back.

After a while, Timmy had his bag about 1/4 full. He wanted more, though, so he kept going. He came to a big house with a strange structure on top. A large sign read 'Fentonworks'. The house was decorated, and the lights were on. He walked up to the door.

"Hello, Timmy."

Timmy turned to see Remy and Juandissimo beside him. Remy was dressed as a prince, and Juandissimo as a spanish bull fighter.

"Remy?" Timmy groaned. "You again…"

"I see I have a better costume than you, as usual." Remy smirked.

"No way! I'm Danny Phantom!" Timmy argued.

"But this is a real prince's clothing." Remy said. "Money can do anything, Turner."

"Ah, Dr. Wanda! Mi amor. My heart, it is broken. Can you… fix it?" Juandissimo was flirting with 'Doctor Wanda' again. Cosmo was trying to eat him. Wanda had to remind Cosmo he was not a real zombie, and that was not nice, stop it.

Timmy glared at Remy and rang the doorbell. It was opened by a boy, about 15, also dressed as Danny Phantom, with white hair, glow, and all. He smiled at them.

"Trick or treat!" Remy, Timmy, and the fairies said in unison.

The boy grinned. "Great costume," He said.

"Thank you," Remy said.

"Actually, I was talking to him." The boy pointed at Timmy. "Yours is pretty awesome, too, though."

The boy handed all of them handfuls of Candy. Remy glared at Timmy. Timmy grinned.

"Your Danny Phantom costume is so cool! It's way better than mine." Timmy said. "You look like the real Danny!"

The boy smiled. "Your costume's great, kid. I would almost think _you're_ the real Danny Phantom."

Timmy smiled. "Thanks, I worked hard on this."

The boy smiled and handed Timmy a full-size bag of M&Ms. "Here. A bonus. I keep these around for kids like you with good attitudes and great costumes."

Timmy put the M&Ms in his bag and his grin widened. "Thanks!" He said.

The boy nodded. "Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween!" They all said back, then started walking away.

"You win this time, Turner." Remy scoffed.

Timmy handed him the M&MS. Remy was confused. "Here, take them." Timmy said.

Remy didn't say anything. He just put the chocolate candy in his bag and gave Timmy a small appreciative nod, before turning to walk away. As if he was almost afraid to say thank you for some reason.

"What was that for?" Wanda asked.

"Just cause." Timmy said, loud enough for them to hear, but so Remy wouldn't. "Remy deserves it more than I do. At least my parents don't totally ignore my existence."

Then Cosmo and Wanda watched as he turned to Remy and called out, "Hey, Remy. What do you say we trick or treat together?"

* * *

When Tucker, Sam, and Jazz came back, Danny was already out of candy. "Wow, already?" Jazz asked.

"This house was popular," Danny shrugged. "Probably all the decorations my parents insisted on putting up."

Sam handed Danny a Tootsie Roll Pop. "So did you have fun?"

"Yeah," Danny said, around the sucker. "I met a cute kid dressed as me. pretty good costume he had. How about you guys?"

"It was awesome!" Tucker cheered.

"Cool." Danny grinned. "Hey, Sam, can I have those M&Ms? I gave away my king size bag."

"Why did you do that?" She asked, handing him the M&Ms.

"…I liked his costume." Danny shrugged. "And he seemed to be a nice kid. And a huge fan of me— I mean, of Danny Phantom."

"Typical," Sam sighed.

"Hey, I was flattered!" Danny said. "The kid loved me! He loved my 'costume'!"

Sam smirked and punched him teasingly in the shoulder. "You're such a dork."

* * *

Later, Timmy and his fairies, as well as Remy and Juandissimo, who had agreed to join them and be friendly, if just for the night, had almost finished trick or treating. Their bags were getting full.

"Ugh, I got Tootsie Rolls." Timmy groaned.

"I'll take them." Remy said. "And you can have my Skittles, I'm not very fond of them."

Timmy nodded and the two of them swapped the candies. "Thanks!"

"No problem." Remy said.

Timmy smiled as they headed to the next house. "So… you wanna hang out with me again sometime? Maybe next Halloween?"

"Alright," Remy said, with a small, barely noticable smile. "But only because I have nobody else to hang out with, and you're not half bad."

Timmy grinned. "Good enough for me."


End file.
